date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kyouji Kawagoe
is a crew member of , a ship located 15,000 meters above Tenguu City. He holds the title “Bad Marriage”. Summary As a member of the Fraxinus crew, he helps by voting the decisions that Shido has to make when he confronts the Spirits. According to Kotori, he has been married and divorced five times, and has thus earned the title of "Master of Love". Appearance He has the appearance of a middle-age man. When on , he wears a formal suit. He has clean shaven black hair that has a white skunk stripe running towards his forehead. Personality Despite being called the "Master of Love", it appears that Kawagoe has difficulties keeping a relationship, since he has been divorced five times. It is unknown if this is caused by either a philandering nature or a lack of understanding the opposite gender. History Tohka Dead End Kawagoe is introduced by Kotori to Shido who are part of her crew aboard the and tells him that he will be a part of the group that will help him on his second encounter with the nameless girl. When Shido finally encounters the girl again, Kawagoe and the rest of the crew are immediately tasked to help vote on which course of action Shido will take next when introducing himself to her. The first attempt ends in failure, but Shido is able bounce back by answering on his own. After Shido names the girl "Tohka", they are alerted to the presence of the AST, but Shido refuses to leave and continues talking to Tohka instead. Eventually he and the others begin cheering for Shido to ask Tohka on a date, something which Tohka does not understand. They then extract Shido when Origami, who is a part of the AST, begins dueling Tohka. The next day, Tohka reappears to Shido and acceps his invitation on a date with her. With this, Kawagoe and the rest of the Fraxinus crew, guided by Kotori and Reine, begin their plan on helping Shido on his date with Tohka with varying results. At the end of their date, to his and the others' shock, Shido is shot dead accidentally by Origami, causing Tohka to go on a rampage as a response. Kawagoe and the other crew members begin asking Kotori on what to do about the situation, but she replies that everything will be fine and Shido can still continue the date. To his and the others' surprise, Shido recovers from his fatal wound and is revived. Eventually, he is able to seal Tohka's spirit powers and Kawagoe and the rest aboard Fraxinus celebrate over their first victory. Yoshino Puppet During a suddenly rainy day in Tenguu City, Kawagoe and the rest of Fraxinus are alerted to a spacequake near the city and inform Kotori of this. When Shido and Reine arrive, they examine the spacequake and note that it is smaller compared to the ones they usually have. When it is clear, Kotori orders the crew to zoom in at the center. They find a little girl and identify her as the docile Spirit . The AST then attacks her, forcing her to flee inside an empty mall. Shido goes to save her, signalling the time for Kawagoe and the Fraxinus crew to get to work in assisting him. While things are going smoothly between Shido and 's conversation, however, she slips and falls on top of Shido, causing both of their lips to come close to each other. Tohka's unexpected and badly timed arrival immediately worsens the situation as a misunderstanding ensues. When a jealous Tohka takes the puppet from 's hand, she becomes provoked and quickly leaves the building with the AST, who were waiting outside, to continue chasing after her. Kawagoe and the rest of Fraxinus are able to continue from this situation when Shido encounters again, who reveals her name as Yoshino, who is looking for the puppet that she dropped when she made her getaway. When Shido is able to find the puppet and bring it back to Yoshino, Tohka's untimely arrival once again causes her to leave out of shyness. Later, she is once again attacked by the AST and crew inform Kotori of this to get Shido to save her. Yoshino then envelops herself in a deadly ice barrier but Shido is able to miraculously push through, calm Yoshino down and seal her Spirit powers. Kurumi Killer When Kurumi Tokisaki, a new transfer student in Shido's class, announces herself as a Spirit, Kotori immediately has the crew on Fraxinus confirm that she is indeed one. Taking this opportunity presented to them, Kawagoe and his crew mates get ready to help Shido in dealing with Kurumi. At lunch period, Kurumi asks Shido to give her a tour of the school and Kotori and her crew get to work. Presenting them three options on where to start the tour -- 1. The rooftop, 2. The infirmary or 3. The cafeteria -- Kawagoe and everyone pick their choices. Upon the rooftop being chosen as the most popular choice, Kawagoe says that the infirmary is the better option but Nakatsugawa argues back that the rooftop is a better option. As they had a verbal battle, Reine opts for the cafeteria and after giving her reason, Kotori instructs Shido to show Kurumi the cafeteria. When Kotori decides to get more information about Kurumi, three new choices appear on the screen. Kawagoe and his crew mates all pick their choices immediately. After Kannazuki is taken away for choosing option 3, Kotori asks Kawagoe and the others for their opinion about the option, which is asking Kurumi about her panties. Him and his crew mates all replied with biter smiles. However, Kotori unintentionally says it on the mic which causes Shido to say it, much to everyone's embarrassment, including Shido. After the embarrassing ordeal, Kotori, Kawagoe and the others listen on as Kurumi reveals that she knows about Shido's dealings with Spirits, surprising all of them. Sensing that the situation has become reversed, new options appear and Kotori orders her crew to choose immediately. Kawagoe and the crew all choose option 3: lead Kurumi elsewhere and hold her hand. However, before anything else can happen, Tohka and Origami both fall out of a nearby closet, putting an end to the situation for the time being. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-21 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 2-4, 6, 8, 11-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Trivia *When the crew was think up of a name for Tohka, Kawagoe suggest the name Misako, which Kotori claims is the name of one of his ex-wives. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ratatoskr